


Un sourire sur sa vie

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Religious Content, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de petites fics pour Paninya et Rose, parce que je les aime bien, sur le thème des "vertus" parce qu'après avoir écrit les "péchés" des Homoncules faut bien varier un peu !<br/>1er volet : La chance d'une rencontre. 2ème : Une partie intégrante de son être. 3ème : Pour avancer... 4ème : Pour soi et pour les autres. <br/>5ème : Des choix et des risques. <br/>6ème : Modération. <br/>7ème : Résolues. <br/>8ème : Un sens de la justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simple et efficace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074742) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



**Titre :** Un sourire sur sa vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Rose  
 **Genre :** presque gen/début de quelque chose  
 **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
 **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème** #o8, « Juste un sourire » pour yuri_a_tt_prix">  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-manga  
 **Nombre de mots :** 660

"Où l'une et l'autre refont leur vie ; et si elles venaient à se croiser ?"

Paninya, après avoir travaillé des mois d’affilée sur les toits de Rush Valley, a envie de changer un peu d’air. Oh, oui, pour continuer à travailler au grand air : ça pas de souci. Elle le fait bien et elle aime ça. Le travail physique ne lui fait pas peur, non plus que les hauteurs, et elle a besoin d’espaces ouverts et de liberté. Mais elle voudrait voir d’autres paysages, d’autres gens.  
On dit qu’il y a des chantiers plus au sud et elle décide d’aller y tenter sa chance. On a toujours besoin de charpentiers et de petites mains légères pour les finitions et elle sait que rare sont ceux, à bien la regarder, qui pensent encore qu’elle ne paie pas de mine. Ses jambes sont solides et ses bras musclés et pour qui en a besoin ça se voit facilement. Elle ne s’en fait donc pas. 

Rose cuisine depuis des mois sur les chantiers de Lior, pour les ouvriers qui reconstruise la ville, et puis pour les nécessiteux aussi. Ils fonctionnent à l’entraide et ça marche bien. Même quand les temps sont durs, elle garde toujours le sourire et les encourage à rester forts. Les sourires qu’ils lui offrent en retour illuminent sa journée.   
Mais voilà, depuis quelque temps l’ouvrage se fait plus rare. La ville renaît, avec ses exploitations, son industrie naissante, ses commerces. De nouveau, ça roule bien, mais les chantiers achevés ferment un à un alors que de moins en mois rouvrent derrière. Les manœuvres se recyclent en usine. Elle pourrait les suivre, bien sûr, on y a toujours besoin de cantinières, mais elle n’y tient pas tellement.  
Elle a participé à la grande aventure du rebâtissage ; elle aime voir les choses s’élever de terre, pas fermenter dans un hangar, si grand qu’il soit. Des ouvriers qui n’ont pas envie non plus de changer de métier lui disent partir vers le sud, là où les destructions de la dernière guerre restent encore béantes : elle les suivra aussi !

Paninya se fait embaucher sans trop de discussion. Il aura fallu juste une petite démonstration, et elle   
fut efficace.  
Rose trouve aussi sans mal. L’enthousiasme non feint dont elle fait preuve convainc facilement. 

Paninya avait l’habitude de paqueter son propre déjeuner, à Rush Valley, et de le dévorer en solitaire sur ses hauteurs. Mais dans une ville inconnue où elle n’a pas encore tous ses repères, elle accepte de se mêler à la foule du sol. Après tout, ce sont ces collègues, tous ces gros costauds. À la popote, elle s’attendait à trouver une version plus molle de Garfiel ou une vieille mamie fatiguée. Et elle se trouve nez à nez avec une jolie fille souriante. Wow. Tout à coup, l’idée d’être là, dans cette région, sur ce chantier, dans cette cantine de fortune, lui semble formidable.

Rose en a vu défiler, des ouvriers, depuis le temps. Avec leurs muscles, leurs tatouages, leurs cicatrices. Les récits concernant leur petite femme restée à la maison avec les enfants, ou les propositions de l’épouser elle ou au moins de la culbuter dans une remise. Parfois tout ça, oui, malgré l’épouse qui attend. Elle sait comment les prendre et les faire taire d’un mot et d’un sourire. Ils la classent vite comme madone intouchable. Mais alors, cette fille là, avec sa silhouette mince et son air espiègle, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à en croiser une comme ça ici. 

Le reste de la journée se passe comme si de rien n’était pour les uns et les unes et les autres. Mais au fond d’elles, chacune de leur côté, Paninya et Rose savent que dans les jours à venir, elles essaieront de forcer un peu le hasard pour se croiser dans les rues de cette ville ou même dans une allée de ce chantier. Pour un sourire échangé, un éclair de reconnaissance dans les yeux, et l’envie de transformer peut-être un rêve fugace en réalité, qui sait, si ce qu’elles imaginent se vaut...


	2. la foi de Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça fait partie d'elle et c'est tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Partie intégrante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Rose  
>  **Genre :** spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « foi » (vertu théologale)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 505

Sa foi est resté quelque chose d’essentiel à la personne de Rose. D’accord, Ed a révélé le Père Cornello comme étant un charlatan, une fraude, mais la corruption d’un ministre ne réduit pas à néant l’existence de Dieu lui-même.

Ed est tellement fier de rejeter l’idée d’un Dieu, et pourtant parle de péché, de châtiment et de secrets divins interdits à l’homme comme s’il les avait lui-même vus face à face. Rose suppose qu’il croit toujours, et pour une raison ou une autre qu’elle ne comprend pas, voudrait ne plus, ou n’avoir jamais cru du tout. Elle, au contraire, a encore besoin de croire en quelque chose. Et elle sait qu’elle croit. En quoi, maintenant, c’est une autre affaire.   
Alors Dieu n’est peut-être pas Leto, le Soleil brillant et Père tout-puissant, mais il existe, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Rose sait, au fond de son cœur, que quelque chose, une force supérieure, a créé et aime ce monde. Les miracles ne peuvent pas arriver dans la vie de tous les jours juste en priant après, mais quelque chose écoute ses prières, l’apaise et la guide.   
Elle a grandi depuis sa jeunesse où elle avait besoin d’une figure claire et définie, un peu artificielle, de laquelle elle n’aurait jamais douté. Sa foi est devenue plus abstraite désormais, mais pas moins forte pour autant. Au contraire, dirait-elle, elle est peut-être encore plus solide, débarrassée d’une certaine crainte passée. 

Paninya la voit vivre sa vie. Elle ne dira pas que Rose se comporte comme une sainte parce que ce mot a peu de signification pour elle. Ça ne veut rien dire : il y a plein de monde qui agit de manière très correcte, très morale, sans avoir besoin de justifier son éthique par une religion. Elle peut imaginer que le rituel des prières en réconforte d’autres même si elle n’y voit aucun intérêt personnellement. La seule chose dans le discours de Rose qu’elle soit sûre de comprendre, c’est quand elle parle de son dieu comme d’un amour qui relie les êtres. La bienveillance, ça, elle veut bien y croire. Et elle ne peut que voir comme ça a autant de réalité pour Rose que la force de gravité ou l’électricité. 

Paninya, avant de la rencontrer, ne s’est jamais posé toutes ces questions. Et même depuis, n’a pas changé grand’ chose à sa vision du monde. Elle n’est pas le même genre d’athée qu’Ed ; elle n’a même pas besoin de nier ni d’accepter l’existence de quoi que ce soit, pas besoin ni envie de se définir comme agnostique non plus. Tout ça n’est pas son problème.   
Elle voit juste que ça ne fait aucun mal, plutôt du bien au contraire, à Rose et à ceux autour d’elle. Elle trouve ça… pas exactement mignon, pas inspirant non plus ; disons, faute d’un meilleur mot, joli ? C’est une partie intégrante de Rose, une partie agréable, appréciable quand c’est là, peut-être utile ou peut-être pas, pas indispensable, mais ça serait différent et elle regretterait ça si n’était plus là.


	3. l'espérance pour toutes deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir : vivre par et pour les autres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelqu’un à épauler  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Rose, mention de Dominic, Kane et Edward  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu de spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « espérance » (vertu théologale)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

Il y a eu des moments dans leurs deux vies où elles ont bien failli perdre tout espoir, toutes les deux. Paninya bien sûr, après la perte de ses parents et de ses jambes, alors qu’elle était si petite et sans défense, a sombré toujours plus bas, jusqu’à ce que Monsieur Dominic la sauve. Rose en revanche non pas à la mort de ses parents puis de son fiancé : malgré ces épreuves elle a toujours continué, se disant que ses parents avaient assez vécu et étaient partis en paix vers un monde meilleur, quant à Kane qui lui a été ravi trop tôt et par accident elle espérait qu’il allait lui revenir un jour prochain. C’est seulement quand ces étrangers ont révélé les mensonges du père Cornello et sali tout ce en quoi elle croyait qu’elle a craqué : les méfaits de l’homme jetant le doute sur le Dieu qu’il prétendait servir, elle s’est détournée de Leto. Sa crise fut toutefois de courte durée et sa foi, débarrassée du superflu, ne s’en est retrouvée que plus pure ensuite. 

Leur chance à toutes les deux dans leur malheur est qu’il y a eu quelqu’un pour venir les en tirer : Dominic de force pour Paninya, Rose poussée par les paroles d’Ed. Sortie de leurs épreuves respectives elles ont retrouvé une résolution : ne plus jamais se laisser aller au découragement ! Désormais même dans les situations les plus sombres, elles pourront toujours garder espoir. Face au malheur elles sauront se forcer à voir des solutions pour le dépasser et à aller de l’avant.   
C’est vrai qu’elles ne s’en sont pas sorties entièrement seules à l’époque : il y a eu quelqu’un pour les y aider. Mais que ce soit la nature humaine, le destin, le hasard ou Dieu ; peu importe le nom qu’elles donnent à leur providence : elles ne sont pas seules dans ce monde et il y aura donc toujours un espoir. Surtout, maintenant qu’elles se sont trouvées : c’est toujours plus facile à deux.   
On a à la fois quelqu’un pour s’épauler, et quelqu’un à qui prêter une épaule et pour qui être fort quand tout seul on n’a pas forcément envie d’avancer. Un futur est toujours possible, qu’elles bâtiront de leurs propres mains.  
Et même si la vie devait un jour les séparer, rien ne sera plus jamais perdu : fortes de leur expérience, elles ne baisseront plus les bras.


	4. la charité envers les autres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle n'arrêtera pas juste parce que ça pourrait être difficile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La chose à faire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Rose  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « charité » (vertu théologale)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 808

La plus grande des vertus, affirme Rose, c’est l’amour. Paninya s’en étonne un peu : du peu qu’elle sait des gens qui se mêle de classifier qualités et défauts, elle aurait plutôt cru que ça serait quelque chose versant vers le péché. Mais c’est qu’il existe de multiples formes d’amour possibles entre les êtres, et qu’aucune n’est condamnable, ni aucune forcément plus louable que les autres.   
Que ça soit envers sa famille, ses amis, quelqu’un de spécial ou bien n’importe qui… Rose en tout cas semble prête à aimer le monde entier. Elle fait preuve de gentillesse, de bienveillance, de générosité, elle ne présume jamais le moindre mal de quiconque.   
Paninya la compare à son exemple type : Monsieur Dominic. Il n’est pas gentil, pas aimable, et elle ne comprendra jamais totalement l’élan de générosité qui a poussé ce vieux ronchon à la sauver de sa misère, elle parmi combien d’autres miséreux qu’il a sans doute laissés passer derrière lui sans s’y arrêter. 

Cette générosité, Rose s’efforce de la vivre tous les jours. Malgré ce que la vie lui a fait subir, ou à cause de ça peut-être, elle tient à aider les autres. Elle tient sa cantine et n’encourage pas la fainéantise, mais jamais elle ne refusera une gamelle à un affamé, certaine qu’elle est que cet acte sera revalu quelque part : si au lieu de mourir de faim aujourd’hui, il peut trouver un travail demain et ensuite gagner honnêtement sa croûte… rien que le fait qu’il ne meure pas de faim aujourd’hui, que ça soit sous ses yeux ou dans un coin. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette idée. Et elle ne fait pas cela par orgueil ou par calcul comme certains autres qui se gargarisent d’actions sociales pour se faire mousser ou pour s’assurer les profits futurs d’une main-d’œuvre à bon marché.   
Rose donne avec simplicité ; ce qu’elle peut faire elle le fait.

Mais, lui fait-on régulièrement remarquer, que ça soit Paninya, des gens de passage ou ses clients réguliers : et elle n’a pas peur de se faire arnaquer ?  
Non : Rose refuse de penser comme ça. Sinon on se pourrit à l’intérieur et on se prend à vouloir arnaquer les autres, affirme-t-elle. Quand elle rencontre quelqu’un, sa première pensée n’est pas,  
 _comment puis-je l’utiliser, à quel profit ?_  
mais,  
 _en quoi puis-je être utile, pour tous ?_

Elle sait bien, pourtant, qu’il y aura toujours des gens méchants : elle ne va pas se voiler la face. Elle n’est pas naïve au point d’ignorer l’existence des profiteurs, mais elle reste toujours assez idéaliste pour ne pas cesser pour autant. Elle ne condamnera pas tous ceux qui ont vraiment besoin d’aide à cause de ces quelques uns qui n’en ont pas réellement besoin… et d’ailleurs, même ceux-là ont besoin d’être aidés aussi, d’une manière ou d’une autre, ne serait-ce qu’à grandir intérieurement. Elle espère que si on leur témoigne patience et compréhension et qu’on leur prodigue le bon exemple, ils finiront par changer leur point de vue et leurs actes pour le mieux. Et elle, espère ne pas en changer. 

À côté de ça, même si elle tient à ne jamais oublier le reste du monde pour autant, elle a aussi conscience d’avoir une personne préférée qui prend la première place dans son cœur. Elle reste gentille, aimable, généreuse et tout ce qu’on veut envers tout le monde, mais il y a une différence,   
quelque chose en plus dans la façon dont elle se comporte avec Paninya. 

Paninya, d’ailleurs, se considérait plutôt comme quelqu’un d’égoïste jusqu’à leur rencontre. Elle tenait à payer sa dette envers Monsieur Dominic et elle supposait, vaguement, que confrontée à une urgence extrême elle réagirait de la bonne façon, mais jamais elle ne se serait fatiguée à distribuer des faveurs à tort et à travers. Elle est donc fascinée par la facilité avec laquelle Rose semble le faire.  
Oh, mais ça n’est pas toujours facile, justement, explique Rose. Il y a des fois où c’est même décourageant et c’est difficile de ne pas se laisser aigrir. Elle continue quand même parce que c’est la bonne chose à faire… et parce qu’elle a un soutien pour l’y aider. Ça fait partie de son éducation, et Edward l’a aidée une fois à se relever quand elle était perdue, mais maintenant que ça commence à faire longtemps, c’est la présence continue de Paninya auprès d’elle qui fait la différence : Rose tient à être une meilleure personne sous son regard aussi. Il doit y avoir un peu d’orgueil finalement dans son attitude, mais tant pis ! Elles savent l’une et l’autre que quoi qu’ait pu croire Paninya les premiers temps, Rose n’est pas une sainte, n’est pas parfaite ; elle est l’être humain qu’elle s’efforce d’être tous les jours de sa vie… et elles trouvent ça formidable comme ça.


	5. de la prudence et de l'audace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a ce que que Paninya sait et ce qu’elle a encore besoin d’apprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des choix et des risques  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya x Rose  
>  **Genre :** anti-angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « prudence » (vertu cardinale)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 505

Paninya est un véritable casse-cou. Du haut de ses seize ans et de ses jambes mécaniques de haute technologie elle se croit invincible. Elle a survécu dans son enfance à un accident terrible, avec séquelles certes mais qu’elle a pu surmonter. Grâce à M. Dominic elle a retrouvé la station debout, le sens de l’équilibre, la force. Sa jeunesse, sa résilience personnelle et sa confiance aveugle dans ses automails fait le reste.   
Elle court sur les toits sans jamais s’arrêter pour se poser de question sur les risques et la prudence. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, elle détroussait les touristes sans se demander s’ils pouvaient la prendre sur le fait et la jeter en prison : elle était trop rapide pour eux et elle avait une dette à payer ! Maintenant qu’elle est une travailleuse honnête qui gagne son salaire, elle joue un peu l’épate sur les constructions et les réparations difficile d’accès et dangereuses. Le danger, elle n’y croit plus. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir tomber. Et même si ça arrivait, ce n’est pas comme si elle risquait vraiment de se blesser pour de bon, n’est-ce pas ? D’autres qu’elle, elle ne dit pas, et c’est ce qui fait l’importance de son travail. Elle se permet des risques que d’autres ne devraient pas. En un sens, elle protège un peu ses collègues et sa communauté, en s’en chargeant.   
C’est ce qui l’a menée à tenter sa chance sur des chantiers itinérants à travers le sud puis l’est, et finalement à rencontrer certaine charmante petite cantinière qui lui a donné envie de se fixer. Elle qui se disait juste qu’elle tenait à sa liberté, déjà rangée dans une petite vie peinarde !

Rose non plus n’a pas été épargnée dans sa jeunesse même si elle jouit maintenant d’une petite vie tranquille. Paninya s’étonne parfois qu’avec son passé plein de tromperies elle soit toujours capable d’ouvrir la porte et tendre la main à n’importe qui. C’est bien beau d’être gentille et généreuse, mais c’est risquer un possible abus par un sale profiteur, tout ça.   
Au lieu de lui refaire tout un discours sur pourquoi elle ne renoncera pas à aider les gens dans les besoin et comment elle sait écouter les histoires des uns et des autres et en voir le dessous, Rose préfère prendre les inquiétudes de Paninya à contre-pied :  
« Parce que c’était imprudent de t’accueillir dans ma vie, peut-être ?  
\- Heh. Tu ne sais pas quel genre de ruffian je peux être.  
\- Tu ne bois pas plus de trois pintes à la suite après le boulot, tu ne paries au concours de bras de fer que quand tu es sûre de gagner, tu n’as pas le temps de séduire toutes les voisines et tu ramènes une paie régulière à la maison. Si tu étais un ruffian avant, j’ai bien peur d’avoir réussi à t’en faire perdre les habitudes.   
\- Ah zut. C’est bien vrai. Je suppose que je n’ai plus qu’à te faire subir les trente-sixièmes outrages, à défaut d’arriver aux derniers ? »


	6. raisonner ses envies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le problème avec les défauts et la notion de péché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avec modération  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Rose  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « tempérance » (vertu cardinale)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 505

Une des clés pour être heureux, affirme Rose, c’est de faire preuve de tempérance. C’est toujours mieux si l’esprit et la volonté sont plus forts que le corps et que l’on sait contrôler ses envies, répondre à ses besoins sans chercher plus, éviter les excès.   
Le problème des péchés, affirme-t-elle, ça n’est pas tant d’en commettre : les défaut de caractère font partie intégrante des êtres et de leur vie et ça n’est pas mal en soi ; non, le point qui fâche c’est l’excès. Un peu de gourmandise, un peu de désir, un peu trop d’amour-propre, une juste colère face au monde ; tout est nécessaire. Mais quand ça vous dévore vous-même, quand ça prend le pas sur tout le reste, quand ça étouffe le reste de votre personnalité, alors ça vous fait du mal d’abord, et aux autres aussi et c’est ça qu’il faut éviter, puisque personne ne veut souffrir.   
Le secret est dans la modération. 

Paninya trouve cette idée hautement rébarbative. Se priver de tout c’est se frustrer ! Elle serait plutôt toujours d’avis qu’un petit coup d’excès de temps en temps, avant de revenir à des sentiments plus sages, ça fait du bien aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour comparer les deux états d’esprit, les deux situations ? C’est une philosophie que Rose accepte facilement, connaissant Paninya et ses excès somme toute très raisonnables, finalement. D’autant qu’il n’est pas question de tout, justement, seulement de se contenter de l’essentiel sans rechercher le superflu. S’arrêter quand il le faut. Ne pas tout gâcher à la poursuite de l’inutile ou de l’inatteignable. 

Évidemment Paninya doit reconnaître que si ça permet d’éviter, genre, une indigestion ou une gueule de bois et même l’insatisfaction parce qu’on voudrait trop de chose hors de portée qu’on n’aura forcément jamais... ça l’arrange plutôt. Quand elle y réfléchit, elle a des goûts simples, après tout. Il lui suffit d’un toit sans fioriture, de la bouffe qui nourrit sans chichi, et la cantine de Rose est parfaite pour ça, et puis quelqu’un à aimer. (Un bon oreiller et de l’eau courante chaude chez elle, ça ne peut pas faire de mal non plus, même si elle peut faire sans quand il le faut sur les chantiers.)   
D’autant que Rose ne va pas lui sortir de bêtises sur le mariage ou l’impureté ; elle reconnaît l’amour pour ce qu’il est, et si elle pratique le sexe avec une sorte de timidité, un reste de pudeur, c’est sans reluctance, en tout cas d’autre qu’un peu de crainte de la performance, parce que c’est encore nouveau pour elle et qu’elle ne voudrait pas décevoir sa compagne (ni elle-même d’ailleurs).   
Alors c’est aussi sans cesse renouvelé ; avec elle même si c’est toujours bon Paninya n’est jamais absolument, parfaitement satisfaite, et ça lui donne toujours envie d’y revenir plus tard pour faire mieux... mais elle n’essaie pas d’arriver à exploser tous les records d’un coup. Et ça n’est pas si mal après tout : comme ça, ça va leur être impossible de se lasser !


	7. du caractère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la personnalité et de la ténacité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tenir ses positions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Rose  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « force d’âme » (vertu cardinale)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

On pourrait croire parfois que Rose se laisse porter passivement par les événements, ayant une confiance naïve et aveugle en l’avenir, et que c’est Paninya qui a une vision de la vie plus musclée. Il n’en est rien : même si leurs caractères sont différents, elles possèdent de la force d’âme toutes deux autant qu’elles sont et sont parfaitement capables de se prendre en main. 

Rose fait confiance, oui, mais elle connaît la responsabilité qu’elle a de ses propres actions. L’avenir qu’elle espère viendra si elle s’efforce toujours de faire de son mieux pour changer les choses, les améliorer, y contribuer. Si ça fait d’elle un exemple à suivre, he bien tant mieux si ça peut, mais les efforts qu’elle accomplit, même s’ils sont envers les autres, sont aussi pour elle-même, selon sa propre conscience.   
Ça demande de la volonté que de garder patience et détermination même par temps durs, de ne pas renoncer à faire ce qu’il faut, d’éloigner la tentation... Rose a déjà évoqué les travers personnels face auxquels il est important d’être ferme ; il est encore plus important d’être maître de soi pour faire les choix de vie qui impliqueront aussi autrui. Elle sait reconsidérer quand elle a envie de prendre le chemin le plus facile, si ça n’est pas le plus juste.   
Ça n’est pas tout d’avoir des qualités : tout le monde en a, et a aussi des défauts, qui ne sont d’ailleurs pas une fatalité. On peut vivre avec, et on peut aussi en prendre conscience et s’efforcer de les corriger : c’est encore mieux. 

Là où Rose pèse soigneusement sa conscience, Paninya vit plus au jour le jour, certaine qu’à chaque jour suffit sa peine, et elle ne la ménage pas. Elle travaille avec cœur, ce qui fait l’admiration des autres, aime avec passion, ce que lui rend bien Rose, et préfère ne s’inquiéter de rien.   
Devant des choix à faire, elle prend ce qui lui semble juste sur le moment sans y perdre trop de temps, et ensuite, elle se tient à ses convictions, comptant n’avoir jamais à revenir en arrière, préférant la constance et la détermination aux prises de tête infinies pour en arriver au même résultat. Évidemment, il arrive parfois qu’elle se trompe, et alors c’est le drame. Elle déteste avoir tort, mais elle est assez droite pour le reconnaître quand ça arrive et accepter qu’on la conseille pour revoir ses propres décisions.


	8. le sens de la justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaste question dont la réponse reste éternellement en suspens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui est juste et ce qui est bon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paninya & Rose  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « justice » (vertu cardinale)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

Le plus grand point de dissension entre Rose et Paninya quand elles discutent éthique et morale, reste ce qui est juste et ce qui est bon. Outre la définition de chacun, l’un implique-t-il l’autre, et inversement ?

Paninya, dans sa jeunesse, a bénéficié de la bonté de M. Dominic et elle lui en est reconnaissante   
mais elle tient à payer sa dette et à ne pas considérer cette faveur comme gratuite. Ça n’était pas bon qu’elle reste ainsi, handicapée, seule et sans ressource ; est-ce que c’était injuste ? Sans doute aussi. Était-ce juste, en retour, de lui sauver la vie sans rien demander en échange, seulement qu’elle refasse sa vie ? Même si ça la touche tellement, elle n’arrive pas à trouver que oui. Il fallait que Dominic et le monde en attendent quelque chose en échange. Qu’elle redevienne un membre productif de la société, au moins, et c’est ce qu’elle fait.   
On ne peut pas laisser les miséreux confire comme ça dans leur triste sort, mais on ne   
peut pas non plus donner comme ça tout le monde ce qui leur manque sans qu’ils fassent le moindre effort pour le mériter !  
« Et pourquoi pas ? Si tout le monde s’y mettait, ça deviendrait la norme et le monde n’en serait que meilleur.   
» C’est terriblement idéaliste comme idée, he bien oui, mais si on part pessimiste c’est sûr qu’on n’arrivera nulle part.  
» Et oui encore il y aura toujours des profiteurs...» 

Paninya en tout cas tient à ne pas être de ceux-là. Elle ne peut pas porter toute la misère du monde et n’a aucune envie de se rappeler celle qui fut la sienne autrefois... et qui aurait pu le rester. On ne le lui demande pas, fort heureusement. Mais peut-être, quand elle aura payé sa dette, voudra-t-elle à son tour aider, d’un grand geste ponctuel, quelqu’un au hasard dont le sort la touchera et espérer que les choses suivent leur meilleur cours possible à partir de là. Peut-être. Un jour. Mais elle n’y est pas encore et elle a beaucoup à faire d’ici là, pendant que Rose aide les autres à petites doses tous les jours de sa vie ou presque. 

Elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées à un consensus et reprendront la discussion de façon périodique, en fonction des nouveaux exemples croisés dans leur vie à venir. Ça ne les mènera d’ailleurs jamais une dispute, mais à un enrichissement mutuel.


End file.
